sky_light_awaitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky: Light Awaits
Sky Update 0.4 The Basic Gameplay, Collectibles, and Emotes pages of this Wiki have been updated for the 0.4.0 version of the beta. The specific game level pages are still being updated. Video walkthroughs with commentary have been added for the 0.4.3 - 0.4.4 updates. If you see anything on these pages that is not in line with your experience in update 0.4.4 (the current version as of 24 December 2018), please let us know by commenting at the bottom of the page. The founder and main writer of this Wiki is a Sky addict, but far from an expert, and is learning from others every day. The staff of TGC answers some questions, but for the most part this Wiki is written from game experience, with no guidance from the developers. So help from other players is welcome and requested. Welcome to the Sky: Light Awaits (Beta) Wiki Sky: Light Awaits is the newest game from thatgamecompany, the creators of Flow, Flower, and Journey on the PS3 and PS4. The game is currently only available on iOS and macOS, but TGC intends to bring it to AppleTV and other platforms. The macOS version of Sky: Light Awaits was released in limited beta on November 2, 2018, along with update 0.3.18 for iOS. What TGC has to say about Sky Beta versus Soft Launch (Live) Sky: Light Awaits is currently in public beta and limited live release. The beta version is an open beta available by invitation. To be added to the list, sign up on thatgamecompany's website. The live/soft launch version is available in the Apple App Store in Sweden, Philippines, New Zealand, and Singapore. On December 28, 2018, TGC announced the Norway had been added to the Soft Launch. The live version is updated with some content from the beta version after the development team determines the content is ready, but not all of the beta content is added to the live version. The live version includes in-app purchases, which the beta version does not. On December 19, 2018, the Live version was updated to match version 0.4.3 of the beta. Sky for MacOS Brand new on November 2, 2018, update 0.3.18 was initially introduced along with the macOS version of the beta. The beta and limited live versions of the game do not share servers, but the macOS beta and iOS beta versions do share servers. This means it's possible to play with players from both platforms. At this time, Game Center is not enabled on the macOS version of the game. To retain progress through eventual updates, download the new version of the game first, then delete the old version. If the old version of the game is deleted before downloading the new version, the progress file will also be deleted. The macOS application data files for Sky are found in ~/Library/Containers/com.tgc.sky.macos.test.gold. Lately, TGC has not been sending a new email and link for macOS updates. The game should prompt users to update when the game is launched if an update is available. The original macOS beta email contains the link to the download page. It's strongly recommended to bookmark the macOS download page. Sometimes TGC publishes an iOS and macOS update simultaneously, so when users receive a notification of an iOS update, it's a good idea to check for updates on the macOS download page. It has been discovered that MFi controllers, such as the SteelSeries Nimbus and Stratus, work with Sky for macOS. Using the controller is now supported by TGC, but the controller does not control every aspect of the game. Keyboard or mouse input is still occasionally required even when using a controller. See MacOS Controls for more information. What This Wiki Offers While the game is still in beta as of December 2018, change is a constant part of the game. These pages will provide help and hints regarding basic gameplay, and a game description as the beta progresses. Spoilers will be a part of any written information about a game. If you're here, you probably want some questions answered regarding how to play the game. If you want general help with menus, what all those icons mean, where to find in-game help, how to interact with others, and what all those onscreen "....." captions mean, then the General Gameplay area is for you. Start with Getting Started. If you are looking for more detailed information on where things are found and what is currently available to collect, please visit the Hints/Walkthrough area. A detailed video walkthrough of the game is available, though considering how quickly things change in the beta, it may not be helpful for long. Visit the Game Levels page to get started with a deeper look into the gameplay. Backing Up and Enabling Game Center iOS While game progress is saved on your device as you play, it is very important to note that your progress in Sky: Light Awaits is only backed up either by having Game Center active on your device or by backing up regularly to iCloud or to iTunes on a computer. Prior to iOS 10, Game Center was''' a standalone iOS app. With iOS 10, it became a setting in the main page of the Settings app. In Settings, scroll down to find it, or use the Settings search bar. To enable Game Center, tap the slider button so that it turns green. It should automatically attempt to create/activate an account linked to the Apple ID that is active on the device. A prompt will be displayed to create a Game Center user name. The user name is not used in Sky: Light Awaits. The Game Center welcome launch banner when the Sky app is launched is the only instance a player will see the associated Apple ID name. This Game Center launch banner occurs in other iOS and macOS games that are connected to Game Center. It is possible to use a different Apple ID for Game Center than the device’s Apple ID. This would allow Sky gameplay on two devices with Game Center enabled. Game Center will prompt the user for the Apple ID to be used (primary or secondary). For details about how to create a second Apple ID, please refer to the Apple Support site. Enabling Game Center is the surest and easiest way to retrieve your game progress if you have to delete and reinstall the app or switch devices. There may be instances when the TGC support team advises a user to reinstall the app as a troubleshooting step. It's also an option to rely on iOS backups (via iCloud on your device or iTunes on a computer) to restore Sky data instead of Game Center. Those methods require a full device restore from a previous backup. For details about iCloud and iTunes backups, please refer to the Apple Support site on these topics. '''MacOS At this time, because of limitations by Apple, Game Center is not enabled on the macOS version of the game. To retain progress through eventual updates, download the new version of the game first, and then delete the old version. If the old version of the game is deleted before downloading the new version, the progress file will also be deleted. The application data files for Sky are found in ~/Library/Containers/com.tgc.sky.macos.test.gold. Connecting with Others Outside of the Game Several fan forums and gathering places have popped up as the game community grows, both live and beta. Facebook * Sky: Light Awaits - TestFlight Beta * Sky: Light Awaits - Fan Discussion * Sky: Light Awaits Twitter * @thatskygame * #thatskygame * @thatgamecompany '' Navigation General Gameplay * Getting Started * Menus and Controls ** MacOS Controls * Making Friends * Candles and Hearts * Adventure Pass and Seasonal Events Hints and Spoilers * Music Scale Guide * Game Levels * Aviary Quests * Emotes * Collectibles * Walkthrough Beta * Beta Changes * Previous Updates Archive Contributing to the Wiki * Style Sheet Category:Browse Category:Sky